


This isn't Mario...

by Aidymun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Utter Crack.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidymun/pseuds/Aidymun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also why you avoid eating things in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't Mario...

Sora blinked at the concerned expression on his best friends face. Which was waaaaaay higher than it should have been, even with Riku's crazy growth spurt of enormousness. He'd grown too! Just not as much. Not yet anyways. He was working on it. But now Riku was even TALLER and at this rate he'd never catch up!

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked, eyeing the brunette lying prone on the ground of the Lotus Forest. He looked disheveled, pupils huge. "...If I scared you, I’m sorry?" He tried, as Sora continued to look up at him, expression dangerously close to a pout.

"Stop being even taller. You’re a giant - Gianter. Soon you will be in the clouds." Sora began, expression turning speculative. "You could see forever! And travel very fast. But not like the Gummi ship though, unless giants can breathe in space." He flopped a hand out, fingers snagging the fabric of Riku's pants. "You would tell me if you could breathe in space, wouldn't you?"

Riku blinked down at Sora, jaw dropped. What. The. Hell. Sora was still talking to himself, petting his leg absently. Maybe he'd been hit by something, a spell? Or just been hit in the head. Because even for Sora, this was really weird.

"Hey Sora, were you hit by something?" He asked, kneeling next to him. "Magic, a rock, or something?"

Sora stared at him wide-eyed. "You shrank! Just like Alice!" He smiled at Riku, making a happy humming noise. "I'm so happy you won't be a space giant!" At that he launched himself at Riku, knocking him over and sprawling across him.

Riku gaped up at Sora, realization hitting him. Oh, he was going to KILL SOMEONE. "Sora, are you /high/?"

Sora blinked at Riku. He looked grumpy. Maybe because he hadn't had any of the mushrooms. But they had been delicious! And he had been so hungry! Now Riku looked really grumpy. But he could fix that.

Leaning down, he kissed Riku, wrapping his arms around the taller boy as best he could, making happy little noises into the kiss. Mmmm, this WAS nice. And Selphie HAD said that kisses made people happy!

Pulling back, Sora saw that Riku's face had turned bright red, his eyes wide. Huh. But he definitely didn't look grumpy anymore.

"I win!" He announced triumphantly, poking Riku's chest before promptly passing out.


End file.
